


Best Night Ever

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Horseback Riding, Kitchen Sex, LUSH bath bombs, Musicians, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Small Towns, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Jaime Lannister has been the lead member of the band The Kingslayers for years.  Sansa Stark has a few albums under her belt and is one of the popular newer artists.  They happen to meet at an industry party and the rest will go from there.TL,DR: The musician Jaimsa that no one asked for.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible with having so many ideas and starting yet another WIP. I promise I'm getting back to the other ones that haven't been updated recently soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AMAZING goodqueenkaro made this AMAZING picset for this!!!!! 
> 
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/613152431694544896/best-night-ever-by-i-need-minions-on-ao3-when-i

Rockstar Jaime Lannister from The Kingslayers was at another music industry party.He hadn’t really cared for these events in a while.He adjusted his suit jacket and went over to the open bar and got a Jack and Coke.He turned around and gazed around as he sipped at his drink.He looked at the woman that came up to the bar, her beautiful long red hair pulled into a beautiful long braid and her gold lace, knee-length dress hugged her body nicely. 

“Can I get a glass of Moscato, please?”He heard her say. 

“Right away, Ms. Stark.”The bartender said. _Stark?_ He whipped his head over to her as the bartender passed her the glass of Moscato. 

“Sansa Stark.”He said smiling at her.

“Jaime Lannister.”She said smiled back.

“Guilty.Can I grab a picture with you?My niece is one of your biggest fans and would never speak to me again if I didn’t take the opportunity to at least get a picture with you.She actually made me listen to your first album and I thought it was so fantastic that I went onto the second on my own!”He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

“Oh my gods, thank you!Of course!I was just going to ask you the same.”She said smiling brightly.“My brothers, cousin, and my uncles all love you and I’d likely be disowned if I didn’t do the same. _Lions Inside_ was one of my favorite songs.”They set their drinks on the bar and Sansa asked the bartender if he could possibly take a picture of them which he gladly did.They both smiled broadly, put an arm around each other and pressed their hips together. The bartender took a few pictures and passed Sansa’s phone back to her.She looked at the picture and smiled even brighter than she did in the picture.“That’s perfect!Thank you so much!”She passed him a cash tip before they picked up their glasses and moved over to a table to sit down. 

“Can you just text me the picture if I give you my number?”He asked, beaming at her.She smiled and giggled a little and Jaime felt himself wanting to spend more time with her. 

“Yes.Here,” She had pulled up a new contact screen on her phone and passed it to him.He entered his name as Jaime L 🎤⭐️and put his number in before giving her it back.She quickly sent the picture over to his phone and he got it as his phone dinged.They both pulled up their Instagram apps and put in the picture and Jaime captioned his with the tag “Got to meet one of the best artists tonight and tell her that my niece and I love her music!#BestUncleEver #NewFriends”Sansa captioned hers “Got to meet one of the best musicians ever!#BestPartyEver #NewFriends”They showed each other their post each nodding before they posted it. 

“So now that that’s out of the way, are you interested in chatting?”Jaime asked her, his smile somewhat hesitant, not wanting to monopolize her time, but hoping she might want to talk.

“Yeah.”She said smiling brightly.They spent the next half-hour or so talking and laughing as they got to know each other a little better.Sansa suggested that they ditch the party and they ended up going over a few blocks to a burger place, her security guy, Jory following them discretely.They split some wings and a variety of cheeseburger sliders together.Jaime looked at her and smiled. 

“Can we meet up again?”He asked her hopefully.

“I’d like that Jaime.”She said beaming before looking at her calendar.“I’m busy the next week, but I’m free all next Saturday and Sunday.”

“Do you want to come over to my house?I have some horses and my winery is nearby.We could ride over and drink some wine and come back and swim and make dinner together.”He asked, envisioning bringing her to his house and seeing her in that space.He saw her eyes light up at his suggestion.

“That sounds amazing!I’m in.” She said beaming at him.“I’m looking forward to that a lot.” 

“Me too.”He beamed at her.She had Jory call her driver over to get her to take her to her hotel.Jaime texted his driver to come get him too.As her car pulled up, she hugged him. “This was the best night I’ve had in a long time, Sansa.Thank you.”

“I had so much fun and I’m really looking forward to our date next weekend.”She said tucking an errant hair behind his ear and kissing his cheek.Jory opened the back seat door.She pulled away from him and stepped into the back seat, waving to him as Jory went to the front passenger seat and they pulled away.His driver picked him up and took him to his apartment.He felt his phone vibrate. 

**Where the fuck did you go?** Bronn Blackwater, his bandmate, had texted him.

**I met Sansa Stark and we ran off to have dinner.Heading back to my apartment now.**

**WITH HER?!?!?!WTF are you texting me for?!?!!?**

**No.By myself, ya dingus.** Jaime snorted as he sent that back.

**I don’t have words for you right now.I’ll text ya later ya fucker.** Jaime snorted again at Bronn’s response and chuckled.He opened the text conversation with Sansa and saw their picture again.He looked at it and felt his heart twinge a little bit.He liked her.He liked her a lot especially after hanging out with her for most of the evening. Before he could stop and think, he sent her a text saying **I had an amazing time with you tonight and I can’t wait to talk to you again.**

He saw the text bubble appear to show she was typing. **I had a wonderful time too and maybe we can text and call later too.** 😘

**I’d like that.** 😘He texted back. 

Myrcella texted him **YOU MET HER!?!?!?!?!!WAS SHE AMAZING AND AWESOME AND LOVELY?!?!?!** ⭐️😍❤️😍❤️😍❤️😍❤️😍⭐️Jaime smiled glad that she was so excited.

**She was amazing and awesome and lovely!I’m really glad I was able to meet her.** He sent off and smiled feeling hopeful for the first time in a while. He’d head back to his house tomorrow and start to get things put together for her visit on Saturday, mentally cataloging everything he needed to do.

Sansa smiled at her phone with a grin.Her phone had blown up with texts from her siblings, uncles, cousins and parents all remarking how cool it was that she met THE JAIME LANNISTER FROM THE KINGSLAYERS!!!She texted her dad if she could talk with him and mom when she got back to the hotel after she showered.He said definitely.She got back to the hotel and Jory did a sweep of the rooms.She got out of her dress, undid her braid and showered quickly, pulling her hair into a pony tail after brushing it out. She plugged her phone in and FaceTimed her dad’s phone.She saw that both he and her mom were in their pajamas in their bedroom.“Hey mom and dad!How are you both?”

“We’re good baby.”Catelyn said warmly. 

“So you met Jaime Lannister?How was that?”Ned said excitedly cutting right to the chase.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you both about.We talked for about an hour at the party before we ditched at my suggestion and then went over to a burger and wing place and spent about another hour or so chatting.”She said talking animatedly and beaming just talking about it.Her parents watched as a glow they hadn’t seen before came over her face.“I have a date with him next weekend.I’m going to his house out in the country.He’s got horses and we’re going to go riding and go over to his winery nearby then come back to his house and hang out and cook and it sounds amazing!” 

“If he makes you happy then we’re all for it for you.”Ned said smiling at Sansa’s face on the screen. 

“Give me that a second, Ned.”She took his phone and went over to the guest bedroom a few doors down.“Sansa this’ll be better without your dad, cause he’s not gonna want to hear this part of the conversation.You’re planning on spending the night with him aren’t you?”Cat asked with a soft smile her face. 

“Yeah.I just feel like we’re meant to be and it felt so right.I’ve never felt that way about anyone before.”She ran her hand over her face. 

“I met your dad and I just knew that day he’d be it.Even if you both feel the same, you do still have to make an effort to keep it.Communication is going to be important especially for both of you since you’re both such public figures.If you want to spend the night with him and have sex with him, then go for it.You’ve got your birth control implant still, right?”

“Yeah and I think if the day goes well and he’s interested in it too then yeah.” She admitted blushing brightly.“We’ll have to talk things through as we come across them.”

“Just be smart.We want you to be happy.If Jaime Lannister is that then go for it.He at least understands the lifestyle level you’re at.”

“True.Thanks, mom.”Sansa said smiling at her mom.“Take us back to dad so I can say good night.”She laughed as Cat walked them back to Ned. 

“Have a good talk for the things that I probably don’t want to think or know about?”Ned asked. 

“Yup.”Cat and Sansa said together. 

“I just wanted to add to whatever your mom said that communication is really important.Just be honest and talk through everything.That’s gonna be key.” Ned said sagely.

“Mom already said that but I’m glad that you confirmed it too.Thanks for talking so late with me.”She said gratefully.

“Not a problem baby.”Her parents said together. 

“Keep what actually happened with Jaime and our date a secret for now, please.”She asked.

“Of course, you let us know if you need anything else.”Catelyn said.“We love you so much and are so excited for you.” 

“We love you baby girl.”Ned said as they wrapped up the call.

“I love you both too.I’ll text you both later.”Sansa said blowing a kiss to the camera as they waved goodbye.She hung up the call and finished getting ready for bed before snuggling into the covers and going to sleep with the hope and excitement for the next week to go by quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jaime got up early and went over to his father’s office.He was quickly escorted in to his father’s top level corner office. 

“Jaime, I wasn’t expecting you.” He said not looking up.“Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing wrong.Just needed to talk to you about something.”Jaime said with a soft smile on his face as Tywin looked up curiously. 

“What’s going on Jaime?”Tywin said getting up and moving over to Jaime.

“When you met mom, it was an instant thing, right?You just knew deep in your soul that you were meant to be with her?”Jaime asked looking intently at Tywin.Tywin took a deep breath.

“Yes.That’s exactly it.”Tywin said a little sadly before turning his gaze to his son.“Who is it for you?” 

“I met Sansa Stark at that industry party I had to go to last night.We chatted for a while and ran off from the party together before parting ways.”Jaime said succinctly. 

“Not to be crass, but she’d be extremely suitable for you.”Tywin remarked.

“Not that that would stop me but that’s good because she’s coming over on Saturday to my estate and I’m hoping she’ll stay at least overnight if not forever at this point.” 

“You really felt it, didn’t you?”Tywin asked concerned. 

“Yes, but I think she must have felt it too.So we’ll see what happens this weekend.”Jaime said softly. 

“Jaime,”Tywin said softly placing a hand gently on Jaime’s shoulder. “Tell me about her.”

“She just glows with this brightness and her smile is one of the best things I’ve seen in the world. She’s still so kind and nice despite the fame. She’s so talented and I just...” He trailed off. “I really, really like her.”

“I’m very excited for you.I hope she ends up being everything you want her to be.”Tywin said smiling softly at him.

“Thanks for talking dad.I’m going to be heading home.I’ll talk to you later.”

“Happy to Jaime.”Tywin told him softly as Jaime got up, gave his father a hug before leaving.Tywin sat there stunned for a few moments, hoping his son had finally found The One.

Jaime drove the 2 and a half hours back to his estate and worked on some of his normal things. Jaime and Sansa started out by texting, first with Jaime sending her a photo from the winery asking her opinion on which design to go with for their new label. She ended up picking the one he had been leaning towards.They then continued back and forth with what they were making/having for meals and FaceTimed only when they were completely alone, not wanting anyone else to intrude on the newness of it.They laughed and giggled and smiled together and got a little closer emotionally and intellectually. 

Thursday night was Jaime’s favorite. They had been FaceTiming that night before bed and Sansa had had such a long and exhausting day, she ended up falling asleep while they talked.If it had been most anyone else, Jaime might have been offended, but he knew how long her day was.He really thought it was more adorable than anything else.Sansa had been mortified the next morning and profusely apologized.Jaime laughed it off and told her that he didn’t mind.“I liked that you had obviously felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with me nearby even if it was just electronically.Which I would like to change maybe on Saturday night to have a chance to do in person, if you’re up to that.”He asked her hopefully on the FaceTime they were on.

“I’d like to try that out.”She said smiling, loving that he understood how busy her lifestyle could be.“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”Sansa told him smiling. 

“Just putting it out there.I’m free tonight too if you want to come by tonight instead and stay through Sunday.”Jaime told her as Sansa broke into a brighter smile. 

“If I come over tonight, we can sleep together, but no sex.”Sansa told him. 

“I can work with that.Plenty of time for that possibility the rest of the weekend if things go well.I’ll make you dinner tonight when you get here.Chicken ok?”

“Yes to all that.”Sansa said beaming at him.“I gotta go now if I’m gonna be able to pack real quick before my appointments today.Anything in particular I’ll need other than something to wear riding?”She grabbed a weekender bag and started to throw in some regular and more lingerie style underwear.She threw in a few pairs of jeans and leggings and a few different shirts.

“Nope, that’s about it.It can get a little bit chilly at night or in the morning. So you may want a jacket unless you don’t mind using one of mine.”Jaime advised, hoping that she wouldn’t bother with one of her own.

“Perfect.”She said as she threw in a few bikinis and a few other things into her bag.“I think I got everything.I’ll text you when I’m leaving Lannisport, Jaime.”

“I’ll see you later Sansa.”Jaime said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date Weekend everyone has been anticipating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a look at this amazing pic set by goodqueenkaro: https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/617821956502339584/best-night-ever-by-ineedminions-chapter-3

Sansa’s overnight bag was in her trunk of her biggest luxury that she had treated herself to, herMaserati Pearlescent Blue Assoluto Granturismo Convertible MC. She had bought it for herself when her 2nd album had gone double platinum.She was looking at her watch a lot more in anticipation of her night.She was able to finish her last appointment early and got in her car.She called Jaime as she sat in her car and pulled up the directions. 

“Hey Sunshine.”Jaime said answering. 

“Hey, Rocky.I’m all done and looks like it will be around an hour out to you.”

“Perfect.You’ll be here very early for dinner then.I’ll hold off starting it until you get here.”Jaime said with a smile.

“Wonderful. My baby might get me there faster.”Sansa said with a smirk. 

“Your baby?”Jaime asked confused. 

“You’ll have to meet her when I get there.”Sansa said.“I’ll see you soon Rocky.”

“See you soon, Starshine.”Jaime told her before hanging up with a smile on his face.Sansa drove up the coastal country roads to Jaime’s estate and ended up there in 53 minutes.She made it to the gate and buzzed the button at the speaker. “I’m here Jaime.”She said as he answered.He buzzed open the gate and she drove down the long drive, parking her car in the portico portion on the driveway as Jaime came out to meet her. She sent a quick text to her mom that she was at Jaime’s and she would text likely on Sunday.

As she got out of the car, Jaime admired her long legs in the professional black pants with the loose dark green top that complimented her pulled-back hair and face. Her high heels made her equal in height to Jaime as she hugged and kissed Jaime. He smiled into the kiss as their hands wandered around each other a bit.They broke apart with a smile on their faces. She smiled brightly at him.“This is Duchess.” She said smiling and gesturing towards the car. 

“Hello Duchess.”He said giving the car a light touch.She walked around to the trunk and got her overnight bag and purse.Jaime took the overnight bag from her and took her hand in his. 

“Give me a tour, Jaime.”She said quietly with a broad smile.He beamed back at her before leading her on a tour of his house.They bonded more and Sansa asked questions as they walked the house.He ended it in his bedroom and set her overnight bag on a chair in the room.He paused and took both her hands in his. 

“Did you need to freshen up at all or are you hungry?”He asked her. 

“I could probably use a bathroom first then I’m interested in food.”She said softly.He showed her to the en suite of his bedroom and she looked at the massive bathtub with glee. 

“The toilet is behind the door to the left here.”Jaime said taking her over there. 

“Make some plans for this bathtub and you and me sometime this weekend.”Sansa told him with some fire in her eyes.

“I will add that in.”He said smiling back at her before going back to the bedroom.She didn’t take long before she rejoined him in the bedroom.She took off her heels before he took her hand in his and took her back to the kitchen.“Wine?”He asked smiling at her.

“Of course.”She beamed at him.“Whatever you think would go best with dinner.” 

He opened a bottle of red wine and poured 2 glasses.He pulled out the casserole dish with veggies and chicken he had in the fridge and put it in the pre-heated oven. 

“Ok, so dinner is cooking and it’ll be about 40 minutes.We could go over to the sofa on the patio and sip at our wine and chat?”He asked questioningly.

“That sounds good.”Sansa agreed.He led her out to the large and plush sofa under the screened-in patio.They sat down and Sansa cuddled up next to Jaime.He placed an arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. They chatted as they watched the occasional bird flutter around the small but well-kept gardens surrounding the patio.There were several feeders in different sections around the garden.The 35 minutes flew by quickly and Jaime’s timer went off.They went back into the kitchen and he added some rolls to the oven.

Dinner was done about 5 minutes later and he plated up their dinner onto 2 trays with cloth napkins, silverware, water glasses and wine glasses.They each took their own tray and she followed him over to the large pergola covered in Pink Jasmine vines.They set their trays on the table and sat across from each other.They ate quietly and once they were done, took their trays back into the kitchen. 

“I’ll show you more of the grounds tomorrow on our ride.”Jaime told her.“If you want, we could retreat to that bathtub you were eyeing for a while before we head to bed.I was planning that we’d go to the local farmers market early, ride over to the winery, drink some at the winery and then see where the afternoon takes us.”

“That sounds absolutely perfect, Jaime.”Sansa told him hugging herself to him.He went and locked up the rest of the house with her while she double checked that she had locked her car.They made their way to Jaime’s bedroom and Sansa opened up her overnight bag.She took out her toiletry bag and her make up bag. 

“Do you care if I set these up in your bathroom?”She asked holding up the small bags.

“No, go right ahead.”He said as she pulled out a comfortable red lace-trimmed panty and her knee-length red silk nightgown. She set the nightgown and panty on the bed before taking her 2 small bags over to the bathroom.She unpacked some of the contents of the bags onto some of the open counter space.Sansa took out a make-up removing wipe from the small pack and took off her minimal amount of makeup as Jaime watched in fascination as this woman he had gotten closer and closer to brought him into her more natural space.He’d seen her without makeup when they FaceTimed before bed, but this was different.This was real.He went over to the cabinet and grabbed the brown LUSH bag out. 

“I was hoping that you might want to take a relaxing bath with me and got a few bath bombs.”He took each of the 3 he’d picked out onto the counter. 

“Oh Jaime.”She said turning to him now that her make up was gone.She kissed him with all the affection and approval she could muster.“That was so thoughtful and I love it.”He kept an arm around her, smiling pridefully and pointed to each of the bath bombs.

“I wasn’t sure what scents you liked, so I took a chance.”He saw her beam at him and loved seeing that expression on her face.“We have Twilight which has lavender and ylang ylang, Deep Sleep with lots of lavender and chamomile or the Goddess with jasmine, rose and sandalwood.”She leaned down to smell all of them. 

“They all smell amazing Jaime.”She said with a small smile towards him.“How about Twilight or Goddess?You pick between those two.” 

“Goddess for my goddess.”He said cheekily as he set the bath bomb beside the tub.“I’ll be right back.”He ran back to the kitchen and opened a bottle of white wine and brought it back with 2 glasses.He turned the water on, turned on some relaxing jazz music, and started to strip out of his clothes as Sansa did the same.They dropped their clothes in a pile together on the floor.Once the water was hot enough, he let the tub fill and then they dropped the bath bomb in.It took a few moments, but the water turned a beautiful purple color.Jaime stepped in before helping Sansa in.

Jaime positioned Sansa in front of him so her back was leaning against his chest, her hair still in the bun from earlier.They relaxed together and sipped their wine glasses.They didn’t say much, just soaking in both the relaxing water and comfortable enough with each other that they didn’t always need to say anything.They each enjoyed just being with each other and having the other near by.Once the water got cold enough, they rinsed off and dried each other. Sansa dressed in her panty and nightgown while Jaime threw on a pair of red briefs and some red jersey PJ pants.They brushed their teeth and finished the rest of their pre-bed routines before heading over to Jaime’s massive bed.She plugged her phone in to the cord that Jaime had set up for her on what could be her side of the bed.

“What time do you want to wake up in the morning?”She asked cuddling in to his side, her hair free-flowing around her head. 

“About 7?I can set the alarm for us.”He kissed her cheek.“We can have some coffee here and then breakfast and more coffee at the market.If you see anything you want for lunch or dinner or breakfast for Sunday we can get it there.There’s also a lot of crafts people and other things.”

“I’m excited to see it.” She leaned up and kissed his lips softly.“I’ve had a wonderful time so far Jaime.Good night.”Sansa settled in with her head on his shoulder.She fell asleep quickly.Jaime looked at the woman in his arms and smiled.He’d never thought he’d find this comfort and acceptance with someone. He fell asleep shortly and slept through the night. 

The alarm rang at 7am.Sansa stretched a little and Jaime tightened his arm around her a little.“Good morning, Sansa.”He said kissing her forehead.

“Good morning, Jaime.”She murmured kissing his cheek.They got up and got the coffee made before they got dressed.Sansa pulled her hair into a long braid.It was supposed to be a little chilly so they both wore some light jackets with their jeans and shirts.Sansa loved the coffee he used and he told her it was from one of the local roasters that he buys at the market.Jaime put some coffee in some travel mugs and they took his pickup truck over to the farmer’s market.Jaime gave Sansa a medium sized tote bag and she put her cross body purse on.

“In case you want to buy anything.” Jaime said smiling as he put on a backpack.They walked around, their arms looped around the other’s.They stopped at each stall and found lots of goodies.All the people greeted Jaime warmly and in turn greeted her warmly. She found that she was being treated like a normal person for once and it was incredibly refreshing.She found many new things, some goat’s milk and honey hand cream, several new coffees to take home and give to her family members, some jams and honey.They picked up several things for breakfast, lunch and dinner and Sansa bought a lot of different lemon and orange pastries. They chatted with a lot of the market sellers and Sansa got several of their contact information and websites to order more at a later date.Jaime picked up several different snacks to take with them to the winery including some kettle corn. 

They wrapped up their visit to the market and drove back to his house.They put away all their purchases and Sansa loaded all the coffee bags into the trunk of her car along with the other non-food things.They finished the last of their breakfast before they changed just a little and drove a golf cart about a half mile down the dirt and gravel path to the barn and stable.They met an older man with a well-trimmed beard at the barn. 

“Sansa, this is Jake Hill, he’s my estate manager, he’s in charge of all the animals I have and their care.He’s amazing and has helped me with all the different animals I’ve added and gotten appropriate people to help with each thing.”Jaime said proudly.

“How many animals do you have, Jaime?”She asked curiously.

“I’ve got about 7 horses. 2 dozen or so cows, a flock of sheep that graze over on the other side of the winery. I don’t even know how many chickens we’re up to at this point.We have bees all over and I was thinking of getting some goats soon.” Jaime said smiling as Jake looked on.

“They’d be a good addition when you’re ready for it.”Jake said wisely.“I’ve got both Honor and Rosie saddled and ready for you.Just send me a text and I’ll meet you out here when you’re done.”He brought them over to a beautiful large white horse and a smaller red colored horse.

Jaime gave Sansa a hand up onto her horse.He slung the saddle bag full of food and water they were bringing with them onto his horse.Sansa adjusted her cowboy hat he’d passed her before adjusting his own.They slowly made their way out of the stable and out to the trail. 

“I named Honor back when I first got him.It seemed like a good name at the time and a tribute to the Jaime Lannister of old.Rosie got her name from Jake’s niece when she was here when Rosie was born about 3 years ago.His niece was about 4 and thought that her name should be Rosie since she’s red.”Jaime said in explanation.

“I think they fit really well.”Sansa agreed with him.

“I don’t really sell most of it, more of use it to be self-sustaining.I put solar panels on any building that I’ve put in and have some wind turbines along the coast.”He said gesturing down towards the coast. 

“How big is your property Jaime?”Sansa asked unsure of the answer. 

“I think it’s about 6000 acres at this point.The winery and vineyard is some of it, the cows and horses have their part as do the sheep. I have a decent amount of vegetable fields and a small orchard closer to the winery.The winery does a limited release to the public with each batch.Most of it goes to my personal collection and I give my workers some too.My head vintner, Laura, her wife Celeste takes the sheep wool and spins it into yarn and then she makes it into sweaters and such. I’ve never had such a soft sweater." 

“Oh wow Jaime.That’s amazing.” Sansa said smiling. “How long have you lived here and had this?

“I bought the main section about 15 years ago.Jake had been the caretaker for the property under the previous owner.I talked with him extensively and we were on the same page so he stayed on.He understands that I’m trying to make my area of Feastfires a bit of paradise.I’ve got most of what I need here.The winery was done about 7 years ago.There’s a lot of good fish that the local fisherman catch out in the Sunset Sea.” 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have ever expected to meet Jaime Lannister, man of the local economy and self-sustainability.”Sansa said looking at him with some pride.“It’s a good look.” 

“I haven’t really let anyone see this side that’s not a local or my close family to be honest.You’re the first woman I’ve invited out here.”He said shyly.

“Wow Jaime.I’m honored.I haven’t really dated much since I broke up with my first boyfriend after he cheated on me.You’re something big for me too.”She smiled shyly at him.They reined their horses to a stop and he leaned over and kissed her heatedly.She responded and opened her mouth to grant him access to her and they made out for a minute amidst the beautiful, scenic countryside atop their horses.They broke apart and gazed at each other for a moment.“I think we were on our way to the winery.”She said smiling with a bright look in her eyes. 

“We’ll go there, tour around for a bit and get some bottles to bring back with us for tonight.”Jaime said smiling at her with the same look at her. They started the horses back up and made their way over to the winery.She saw the acres of grapes just surrounding them.They got to the main building and stopped the horses before Jaime jumped down and helped Sansa down from Rosie.He tied the horses to the spot close to the watering spot.

They went in to the winery and were met by a slim, friendly woman.“Laura!Glad to see you!”Jaime said brightly hugging her.“Laura, this is Sansa, Sansa this is Laura.”Everyone shook hands nicely.

“It’s great to meet you Laura.”Sansa said smiling at her.

“Fantastic to meet you too, Sansa.”Laura said with a grin.“We have a barrel of red that we just finished bottling. If you’re interested.”They all went over to the small tasting room that had about 4 bottles standing on a table.“The last one on the left is the newest one.”They spent about an hour at the winery, trying a little of each of them and Sansa enjoyed each one.They closed up the bottles and packed them into the saddle bag. Jaime took Sansa around on a tour briefly at one point and then they got back on the horses and made their way slowly to the stable.Jaime took them a different way to show here more of his land.They rode in companionable silence back to the stable.He texted Jake that they were close to the barn.Jake took the horses back to the barn as Jaime took the saddle bag back to the truck with Sansa and they drove the short distance back to the house.

“What did you want to do next?”He asked as they stepped in to the backyard of his house that overlooked out to the sea.She saw the large cushioned swing and smiled.

“How about we just relax in that comfortable swing for a bit and watch the sea?”She asked as Jaime smiled at her suggestion.Jaime walked over holding her hand and settled himself in the comfortable swing before pulling Sansa down to his arms.She easily settled next to him, fitting perfectly into his arms, snuggling in next to him.They comfortably sat there in companionable silence.

“Jaime.”She said quietly breaking the silence looking at him.He looked at her longingly. Sansa leaned in to kiss him softly.He cupped her face with his hands gently and deepened the kiss.She moaned loudly as she opened her mouth to him and they slid their tongues into each others mouths tasting some of the wine from earlier still there.They kissed like that for a little while longer before they broke apart. 

“ _Sansa_.”He whispered reverently.They looked at each other with darkened eyes. 

“If you want to take me to bed Jaime, I’ll say yes.” She whispered confidently as she looked him in the eyes.He stood up quickly and scooped her into his arms bridal style, carrying her as she wrapped her arm around his neck. He carried her in to the house through a few rooms before they arrived at the master suite.He set her down on her feet, opening the large glass door so the curtains fluttered in the breeze.He turned to her and she smiled at him. 

“How about a shower together and then I can have my wicked way with you?”She smiled lustily at him.

“I think that sounds divine.”Jamie said kissing her as they went to the bathroom.They peeled each other’s clothes off while kissing.Jaime started the shower up and brought her over with him as they kissed under the shower spray.He grabbed his shampoo and put some in his hair before rinsing it out.Sansa grabbed the bottle and used it in her hair.Jaime helped to massage it in.He wiped them both down with his orange and olive oil shower gel, peppering her skin with kisses once the suds had rinsed.They each used a little on their faces before rinsing and then getting out of the shower.She dried them off quickly before they returned to the bed.Sansa laid down and he kissed her deeply.Her legs automatically locked around his hips, opening up herself to him.His cock brushed against her wet folds and she jerked in response. 

“Jaime.”She sighed in pleasure.He nuzzled at her neck while a hand dropped down to check how wet she was.He felt her wetness and smiled, circling and thumbing her clit a bit as she thrust her hips closer. 

“Sansa.Give me a moment to get a condom.”He said as he made a move to get out of her arms to go get one.

“We don’t need to, Jaime.”She said smiling at him.“I’ve got a birth control implant and am clean.I trust you.”

“Sansa.”Jaime keened, aware of just how much trust she had for him.“Are you sure?”

“Yes.I need you Jaime.I need you now.”She said letting her legs go enough to line his erect cock up with her entrance before they both thrust together and he bottomed out quickly in her.“Jaime.”She hissed in pleasure. 

“Sansa.”He moaned. They kissed and thrust and groaned and moaned for a while before they both came with a loud groan, Jaime collapsing onto her.They both lay there for a moment. 

“That was amazing Jaime, but think its nap time.You have worn me out today.”She said smiling while yawning. 

“I can work with that Sansa.I thought it was amazing too.”He kissed her nose and got up to get a damp towel to clean her off a bit.He dropped the towel off the side of the bed and spooned up against her, his front to her back.His arm came around her side and she put her arm around his to interlock their fingers together.They took their nap together before they both stirred.

They got up and Jaime threw on some briefs with a clean pair of plaid flannel PJ pants and Sansa threw on a clean lace panty and the button down shirt top that matched Jaime’s plaid flannel.She rolled up the sleeves and they went out to the kitchen and made some early dinner with some more wine.They kissed on the counter and that escalated to making out.Once the food was off the burner on the stove, it escalated to Jaime and Sansa having sex against the kitchen counter and coming quickly with loud moans and groans. 

Once they had come back down from their pleasure high, they ate their large dinner, drank some more wine and then retreated back to the bathroom where they used the Twilight bath bomb.When they were done relaxing in the bath, Sansa took Jaime back to the bed and laid him out on the bed.She kissed all over his body and took his cock into her mouth as she used her hands and mouth to bring him up and over in pleasure. He moaned her name repeatedly. She swallowed his cum down and he kissed her deeply, tasting himself in her mouth. 

Jaime flipped her over onto her back and pulled her legs over his shoulders.He dove in and licked and sucked her clit and cunt.He added his fingers and soon she was writhing in pleasure and moaning his name over and over.She came with a shout and Jaime licked up her small amount of come.She pulled him up to kiss him and tasted herself on his lips.They smiled at each other.

“Do you want to be my lady?”Jaime asked her quietly. 

“Your lady?”She asked smiling.

“Girlfriend seems too insignificant.I want you to be mine and only mine.”He said looking at her seriously.

“Only if you can be my ser.”She said with a gentle smile. 

“Deal.”He said with a deep kiss.

“My dad’s birthday party is on Friday in 2 weeks.Can you come with me?”She asked shyly.

“I’d love to meet your family and party with them.”Jaime told her smiling.“Can you come to a family dinner my dad’s hosting that Sunday?We can travel together on Saturday between parties.”

“Of course.I’m looking forward to everything with you.”Sansa smiled.They got up to go to the bathroom and brush their teeth before settling back down to bed naked.They held tightly to each other.“Good night, my Ser Jaime.”She whispered with a kiss to his lips.

“Good night, my lovely Lady Sansa.”He whispered back with another kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny and Jaime gazed longingly at Sansa’s beautiful form in the sunlight in his arms.He knows he’s going to miss being away from her.He softly kissed her neck and slowly made his way down her body.Sansa groaned a “yes, Jaime.” roughly.She loved waking up to that with him.She moaned loudly when he started to kiss and lick her clit and pussy.She kept her eyes closed, but responded to him with moans and sighs. Sheopened her eyes with a wave of pleasure as she orgasmed. 

“Jaime.”She moaned out reaching for him. He went willingly and they kissed deeply. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. 

“Sansa.”He murmured turning the kisses soft on her face and neck. 

“Jaime, please take me.”She whispered happily as she spread her legs around him.He kissed her as he slid in smoothly to the base as she moaned into his mouth loudly.He thrust slowly with long, deep thrusts that hit her clit every time and had Sansa panting and moaning.She came another 2 times before they came together really hard, both blacking out for a moment.

“My heavenly angel, can I interest you in some breakfast?”Jaime asked softly.

“Yes, my fine sir.” They got up and went to the bathroom before he passed her a T-shirt of his to wear.They made their way gradually to the kitchen before making breakfast together and ate it on the patio.Sansa cuddled in next to him and they looked out across the flowers and trees to the distant sea. 

“I don’t want to go, but I have to.” Sansa said sadly. 

“I don’t want you to go either.”He said with a gentle kiss. 

“Let me check my calendar to see when we can meet up next.”Sansa said as Jaime got up with her.They went back to his bedroom and both got their phones out as Sansa laid down on her stomach on the bed. Sansa looked through her emails.She had several appointments cancel on her for the following week.

“I’m pretty booked this week, but I had several appointments cancel for me for next Thursday and Friday.” She said looking up.“Did you want to meet up or go somewhere?” 

“Would it be too forward to want to maybe meet up with your parents the day before the party to actually get to know them a little better while they’re not trying to host a party?”Jaime asked uncertainly as Sansa beamed at him before kissing him lightly.

“Not at all.I would actually like that a lot and I think they would too.”She looked at him uncertainly now.“Could we do the same on Saturday afternoon with your dad?”She asked.

“I think we could do that.”Jaime said smiling at her.They showered together after that with one more round of sex in the shower before Sansa got dressed and packed up her things. Jaimesent her with several bottles of his wine.She kissed Jaime good bye passionately before getting in her ‘Duchess’ and heading out with a blown kiss to him.

They both miss each other the next week and a half apart. Texting and calling and FaceTime isn’t the same.Jaime writes some songs about her and his feelings for her. Sansa does the same for him.Neither one tells the other about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa met with Jane Miller from The Jon Waters Production Company.They wanted her to write and sing the song at the end of their new Cinderella movie. She agreed and met with some of the film team.They shared with her the feel and details of the story and some completed parts of the film.She fell in love with the film and got to take a few things home with her. Sansa worked for a few days on it and got the song lyrics completed and some of the music added to it. She arranged to meet with the composer for the film the following week to try to blend in maybe some of the themes to the music.

Before she knew it, it was time for her and Jaime meet up Thursday morning. She had stayed in the large suite they’d both be staying in the previous night.She and Jory went to the airport to pick Jaime up.It was the first flight in for the day so hardly anyone was in the airport at that time.She ran up to him as he picked up the pace to hold her a few seconds sooner.He dropped his bags and picked her up, spinning around in a hug that quickly turned into a deep kiss.They broke apart smiling and he took her hand as they each took one of his bags.Jory took them back out to the car and back to the hotel.

Sansa and Jaime make it back to the suite and promptly stripped and went a few rounds with lovemaking.They sleep for a bit together before showering and getting dressed for the later lunch with her parents.They dress nicely, but not too formally.Sansa wore a nice pair of dark jeans with a soft green sweater that compliments her red hair.Jaime wore a nice pair of dark jeans and a black sweater. 

They smiled at each other and Jaime kissed her softly before they met Jory in the hallway.Jory drove over to the restaurant and picked up the catering order with Jaime and Sansa in the car.They drove over to Winterfell and Jory carried the food order.Jaime held the flowers for Catelyn and the bag with the scotch Ned liked and a few bottles of his wine on his arm.Sansa held Jaime’s hand and Catelyn opened the door for them.All of Sansa’s siblings were out of the house for the day or didn’t live thereanymore and would be coming in tomorrow.

“Sansa, I’m so happy to see you.” She said softly with a warm smile and hug her daughter before turning to Jaime.“You must be Jaime Lannister.” Catelyn said just as warmly and had a hug for him.“Sansa’s told us some about you so we’re excited to meet you.” He heard some quick steps against the wooden floor. 

“Are they here, Cat?”Ned said before coming around the corner and seeing Jaime and Sansa.His nervous face went into a huge smile at seeing them there with Cat.

“Lemoncake!”He said brightly, hugging her tightly.

“Dad! This is Jaime Lannister.” Sansa said as Ned looked at Jaime and settled on ahandshake that became a half-hug. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Jaime.”Ned said brightly to him. 

“The pleasure is all mine.I’m excited to meet my lovely Sansa’s parents.”Jaime said brightly. “These are for you Mrs. Stark.”He said passing her the bouquet of flowers and the bottles of wine.“And this is for you, Mr. Stark.”He said passing the bag with the scotch to Ned.

“They’re beautiful, Jaime.”Catelyn smiled as she smelled the flowers.“And please call me Catelyn.” 

“The wine is from Jaime’s winery, mom.”Sansa said softly.

“Of course, Catelyn.”Jaime beamed at her.Ned pulled the bottle out of the bag.It was an even older vintage than he’d previously had from that brand. 

“Thank you Jaime.I’ve meant to try this specific vintage but haven’t been able to find it.”Ned said looking at the bottle in slight awe. “Please call me Ned.”

“It’s particularly good, Ned.”Jaime said with a smile. 

“Why don’t we eat lunch so the food doesn’t get cold.” Sansa said graciously taking the catering bags from Jory.“I expect we’ll be ready to be picked up around maybe 8 or 9.Please take the afternoon to yourself.I’ll call you if anything changes.” 

“Certainly Sansa.”Jory said with a genuine smile before he turned to leave. 

Sansa, Jaime and her parents went into the house and spread out the food on the dining room table and ate.They shared a bottle of Jaime’s wine together and got to know each other better.Ned and Cat took to Jaime easily and they all went around the grounds after they were done with lunch.They ended up sitting in the 3-season room by the small lake, watching the water and wildlife and chatting some more.Catelyn opened one of the bottles Jaime had brought and they shared it amongst themselves.

“I think the best part of my party tomorrow is going be that no one but Cat and I know that you’ll be coming, Jaime.”Ned said smiling with a chuckle. 

“I’m interested to see what people’s reactions will be for it.”Jaime said with a smile.

“Arya will 100% swear several times.”Sansa said certainly. 

“That is for certain.”Ned said smiling and laughing. They moved back to the house and Ned took Jaime over to his study while Cat went over a few things for the party tomorrow with Sansa.Ned gave Jaime the obligatory fatherly shovel talk before they toasted with a tumbler of the scotch Jaime had brought each. 

“This really is the best damn scotch, Jaime.”Ned said after his first sip.

“Glad to hear.”They sat there watching the fire in the hearth as they slowly drank their drinks in a companionable silence.About 30 minutes later and another drink each later, Sansa knocked and came in. 

“Hey, Jaime, we should get headed back to the hotel.I told Jory we’d be ready shortly.”She said with a soft kiss to his head as he took her hand in his. 

“Sounds good, my Lady.”He said softly as he got up and Ned followed them back out to the living room where Cat was waiting.

“We’ll see you both at about 5pm then?”Cat asked.

“Yes, mom.”Sansa said with a kiss to her mother’s cheek. 

“Ned, Cat, Can I get a picture of us all together?”Jaime asked holding his phone out. 

“Of course!” Everyone said happily.They all huddled together and Jaime held out his phone and took a selfie with them all smiling.He sent it to Sansa and she forwarded it over to Ned and Cat.Sansa hugged and kissed her parents goodbye for the night. 

“See you tomorrow, Lemoncake.”Ned said as he kissed her head. 

“Happy early birthday, dad.”Sansa said quietly. 

Jaime and Sansa went out to meet Jory and he took them back to the hotel. They got some late dinner delivered and ate that while watching the TV.After dinner, they made love a few times around the room before taking relaxing bath in the large bathtub together.Sansa brought the bath bomb this time and they enjoyed the soak, closing their eyes against each other the soft instrumental music relaxing them. Sansa turned around to him and straddled his lap.Jaime held her hips in place. 

“I hope you’re aware that pretty much everyone in my family is going to lose their shit when they see you and will be wanting selfies and pictures so I hope you’re prepared for that.”

Jaime met her eyes and took one of her nipples into his mouth with a growl.She moaned and writhed on his lap.He popped off her nipple before moving to the other one.She moaned again.He looked at her darkly.“I knew that would probably be the case but you’re worth it.My niece Myrcella will probably be worse when she meets you to be honest.” 

“Enough about our families.I need you to fuck me and I don’t want to be thinking about them when you do.” Jaime quickly fingered her clit before he flipped her around and leaned her top over the side of the tub.She came quickly before he smoothly pushed in and bottomed out against her from behind.Jaime drew out this time, before they collapsed against each other.They rinsed off and dried off before going to bed, cuddled against each other. 

They slept in the next morning before ordering room service for breakfast.They did a little bit of work next to each other while sitting in bed.Sansa showed him some pictures of her family with a little information about each person to prepare him.They finished the rest of what they needed to do before they put away their work and made love a few rounds before showering and starting to get ready.Sansa wore a just above her knee silver sequin dress with some red heels .Jaime had a black sweater on underneath the deep red suit and some nice black dress shoes.They gathered the few things they needed to bring with them and Jory took them over.

Cat opened the front door for them and Sansa and Jaime went in.“Sansa. Jaime.So good to see you both again.”They hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Me too, mom.”Sansa said softly with a smile. 

“It’s great to see you again too, Cat.”Jaime said with a smile. Cat led both of them over to the large formal dining room where most of Sansa’s siblings and her uncle and their significant others were. Arya was the first to notice and spit out her drink partially on herself.

“Oh my fucking gods.Is that Jaime Lannister?” She asked loudly as Sansa and Jaime froze.He continued holding her hand tightly.

“Hi everyone.”Sansa said slightly awkwardly.“This is my boyfriend, Jaime Lannister.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game of Thrones Photoshop Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528487) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)




End file.
